A Silver Addtion
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: Sarra meets old friends in New York and an older friend asks her to join the Avengers...trouble ensues.


Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers I do not own Power Rangers. I do own Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee. Rated M Violence Course Language and some sexual content. Anything else I do not own you'll probably recognize. I am so totally mixing up Timelines, but between the Red mission and the Astro and Dino Thunder seasons for Power Rangers! Don't sue me!

A Silver Addition:

Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee was on vacation, surprise, surprise as she tried to get some time off, and she needed a holiday. Then she cursed as she closed her eyes after stopping her sidewalk window shopping, as she took in the sights of New York. Then she muttered as she leaned against the nearest building, and Sarra closed her eyes, again as pain went through her system as she leaned against the concrete building.

She sank into oblivious pain and she brought out her phone. _Who? Who to call? Zack?_ She knew that the Black Morphin Ranger had been studying at the University there. Columbia. She smiled. Then she saw someone drive up to a stop, curse as he saw her and parked and came out to her hands, that were shaking. Sarra closed her eyes, after the darkness took her, and she smiled as the darkness kept her, til she woke up two hours later. She smiled.

"Who? Where?" She made a move to grab the dagger that was nearly invisable from her clothing, and she got the empty armsheath, and she cursed. She found her glasses and then found her daggers, swords, guns IPhone and ID badge out on the table beside her as well as her handbag and wallet. She sighed as she closed her eyes and muttered curses again. Then she heard some movement."Whose there?" She asked stronger, and deeper as she was pissed about being ignored.

She was hating the fact that she was being ignored. "Whose there!" She got up, and put her glasses on her nose. She saw a young man one she hadn't seen in decades and cursed. "Steve?" She whispered.

He looked at her, his blue eyes so bright. "Commander." She smiled. "It'd be Lieutenant now, dear." She muttered. She got up and muttered again as she got down and hated the fact her power was acting up again. "Bloody Havens..." She muttered. He chuckled. She opened her eyes. "So, Where's the famous leader Huh?" She asked. He looked at her and smiled.

"Coming down." he said. She smiled and leaned back. She smiled. "Glad yer alive, Steve. Its been a long time." He nodded. "Yes Ma'am." She smiled. She closed her eyes a minute. She opened her eyes again. "Two Tone?" She muttered. He smiled. "Silver Its been a long time." She nodded.

"Well, laddy, ye done it again, savin' the world." He laughed. "And you Lieutenant?" She heard him ask. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Two Tone...metal head." He laughed. She smiled. She closed her eyes. She felt tired. "So, what do we do for you Lady?" She smiled. "Uh, Ye will need to contact someone, a young man, Zachary Taylor, Columbia University." She said. She smiled and closed her eyes after she unlocked her IPhone. She handed it to Tony, and he smiled. "Alright, anything else m'dear?" She smiled.

"Get someone to my place and pick up a couple of outfits, and my shower kit." "I think that's everything." She said "Oh, and me cords for stuff like the computer and the phone." She said. He nodded. "Done. Have someone do that in a little bit." She smiled. "I will make the phone call." He said and she nodded.

"He may not decide to come, if so, Tommy Oliver." he heard her say and he smiled."Be nice to the kids." She said. He smiled as he walked away. "Of course." He said and she laughed and winced. Steve hung around. She smiled as she closed her eyes. "Just need some sleep Steve, come or go, I do not mind." He smiled. "I'd stay if there is no problem." She chuckled.

"As you will." She replied. Sarra smiled. She closed her eyes and slept.

Tony meanwhile wondered why such an ordinary kid. Then he called the young man. "Who is this?" Zack's voice was rather tired. "Sorry to disturb you but my name is Tony Stark, and I have an old friend of yours staying at my mansion, a Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee." Zack swallowed his fear and sighed. "On my way can you send me directions?" He asked. Tony relayed, and Zack told them back. "Right." He said and he smiled. "I'll be going by taxi, there'll be one at your front gate in hopefully half an hour, if traffic isn't sucking." He said and he smiled and Tony laughed. "Right." He said.

Sarra smiled as she opened up her eyes, hours later, and muttered as she got up and tried to move her muscles. "Damn." She muttered. Steve was still there and got to her side, and she smiled as he offered his arm of support for her. "Commander, you are putting yourself through hell." He said and she laughed.

"Little do you know Soldier." Pippa came by and dropped her stuff and she smiled as she took her shower kit, brush, her silver grey and red dress and a pair of heels. "Shouldn't be long." She said and she had a shower and got dressed.

She felt better and she smiled, as she got out, and then as she did, Tony came down with the rest of the Avengers, and Zack, and Sarra stopped and her face went ashen. She almost shook but she kept her composure. "Zack, thank you for comin'." He smiled. "Its alright." he said.

Sinking into chairs around their 'round table' in the basement, Sarra sighed as she closed her eyes. "Zack, would you tell them?" She asked. He smiled. He told their story. He choked up when he said Jason's name, and Sarra teared. The team learned why. "Ah we were devestated when he died, and the team fell apart for a long time." "They couldn't forgive meah, and I could understand why. Jason was an eginamic young man who had a full life ahead of him." "So, I work, to keep myself from depression, and it helps." She said. Her face was so pale, Zack was afraid her power was lax and out of control.

Tears filled her blue eyes, she took off her oval glasses and sighed, as she pinched the bridge of her nose from having a headache come on, and pain for her heartache. She sighed. Steve reached out to touch her and Sarra jerked away and shook her head. "No, Soldier." She said. He pulled back. She opened her eyes, moments later and felt better. Zack described her powers. How she used them and how they used her. She sighed. She opened her eyes moments later and she smiled.

"So that's what happens to meah, so I don't have a link right now, I don't want one...because if I do, someone will die." "I will not have that on my head." She said. "Not again." She said and smiled darkly. She opened her eyes and they were dark.

She opened her eyes and they eventually calmed down. She then leaned back in her chair and sighed. She was tired. She opened her left hand as it gave her pain. Thor looked at her in concern. They'd known each other from her early days. She smiled. "Ah'll be fine." She murmured. She grinned. She then got up and magicked her staff to come to her and the gang gasped collectively minus Zack. He just looked pained.

"Its alright." She said. She smiled. She closed her eyes. Her power flared and she looked dark. Her power had glowed silver red, and she smiled as she felt Jason's spirit near her. She smiled as she felt his arms reaching for her and then she collapsed. Concerned murmurs and shouts of pain came through her ears as she fell to the floor.

"Na again...never...again!" She cried. "Jason..." She wailed. Hands grasped at her as she tried to just sink into the dark floor, and she sighed. She closed her eyes. "Sarra!" "Lieutenant!" "Commander!" were the words that were being thrown around. She sighed as she did she was captured by strong arms and she didn't even look at the one who captured her worn body.

Sarra's eyes were closed and her skin was pale and ashen as anyone had ever seen. Even her face, which usually was red in skin, when she was stressed, was white. Zack looked down at her and muttered dark words as he couldn't understand why she needed this. He still didn't understand, never did when his best friend gave his life for her.

He looked down at her again, after looking away, and saw her mention two words. _Shadow Lover..._ Was what she mouthed. He cursed again. Tony looked at Zack and asked, "What did she say?"

"Shadow Lover." Thor muttered curses to the powers of Oden. "Not Death..." He muttered and Zack cursed. "Yes." Thor swore again after Zack said that. Sarra's body ached, and her head pounded, and the soul was even darker. Sarra sighed. Sarra went into REM sleep, and sighed then gasped as someone came and touched her arm; her bad one.

She moaned. "No!" She batted the touch away. The touch came again. "Please..." She heard the voice. Sarra shook her head. "No..." She moaned. She closed her hand. Power flared. "LOOK OUT!" Zack cried as power came and destroyed the roof of the room they were in. _Shadow Lover...lead me into light..._ She mouthed.

Her pained expression brought Steve to her side. "Lady, Commander. No," She smiled at his words. "No other recourse and I shall not will not let you, suffer gladly for meah." She said.

Sarra closed her eyes. Tears came down her face, and she shook her medallion out from her neck. "This is...Mah last wish...Use Power greatly, use Power wisely, make others suffer for using it against those who are innocent, and save those who are put asunder by the powers...that hold us...against us..." She moaned.

Sarra closed her hand. The medallion came loose and Steve caught it. Sarra closed her eyes, as tears flooded again. "Commander..." Steve said, as he took her in his arms and held her. She smiled. "Ah go to the one I love. I bring peace, no more controversy...no more pain!" She cried. She felt Steve take her in his arms.

"No, Commander, I will not let you go." He murmured. She smiled. "Ya have to Steve...there is nothing left I have." She said.

"No reserves, nothing, and I wish not to burden anyone else." She said. "Never again..." She murmured. "Please...let meah rest!" She moaned. She breathed heavily. Almost gaspingly. "Jason..." She cried. Steve cursed.

"Lady, _please_." She smiled.

"You sound like Prince Trey..." She muttered.

"I love you." He said. She winced. "Steve...there is someone else for yes." He shook his golden head.

"There never has been, not even Gail, I am a soldier lost in a time I should've never been in, I should've died that day." He mentioned and she smiled.

"Just like I should've died the day Jason did, instead of him..." She muttered. "And now there is no reserves, nothing left, I should leave this existance..." He shook his head and held her. "Lady Silver please..." She smiled.

She touched his skin. "It be alright Steve, no more hurt because of meah." She said.

"We would all hurt if you go." Zack said as she looked at him as he cleared his throat before he said that.

"Zachary..." She moaned. He smiled. "Truely. And Red would be absolutely devestated." She blushed. She sighed. "Just hate being a burden to my fellow Heroes..." She muttered and closed her eyes.

"Just exhausted and hate being a burden..." She muttered. Tony ran his hands down his beareded face. "Your no burden, Lady." She looked at him her dark blue eyes turning almost silver grey. "How would ye know, Tin man?" She asked and Hawkeye chuckled. He smiled.

"From what I know of you, Lady." Tony said and she sighed. She sank into Steve's hold of her, as he held her bridal style in his arms and she felt his strong chest. She blushed. "Yer embarrassing meah Tony Stark." She said.

"Please...stay Lady Silver?" Steve asked. Sarra sighed.

"Ye have me convinced, Stripes and Stars." She muttered and the others laughed.

"What; he is America's flag boy." She said, and the others chuckled.

"If there be nothing else, I must get in contact with my people." Chatarah said. Tony nodded.

"Lady, you'll be a great addition to our team, if you are willing, and my people and I accept you as one of us as well." Sarra blushed at his words.

"Thank you, Chatarah." She said and her head went into Steve's shoulder as he held her.

Sarra felt his strong arms around her, and she quaked, and her skin went into goosebump mode. She sank into slumber, well mind numbing darkness for a while. Tony exteneded his invitation to Zack to stay if he so wished. He shook his black head. "You guys got it under control, if you need me for back up, call or to get me to get Tommy into contact, otherwise she's all yours." Sarra woke up for a moment and blew a raspberry at her love's best friend.

He laughed and she streached out her arms for a minute and he accepted a hug from her. "Thanks Lady Silver." She smiled.

"Yer welcome Black Morphin." "Even if ye don't have Power anymore yer still a part of the Power and its still a part of ye." "I think Zordon would be proud of all of ye of what ye made yer life to be honest and honourable." She said as a tear came to her eyes. Zack had a tear come to his eye too.

"Thanks Sarra." She chuckled.

"Yer welcome, and Tommy would say the same." She said.

"Did you want me to tell your Fearless Leader?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Gotta talk to him sometime." "He's been off the grid for a while, Zack. I'll find him again. Reefside I think this time." She said. He nodded. "You need anything else in here, well, let me know." Sarra smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'll be fine, old man, no worries." He laughed. The others let them escape to Steve's quarters.

She smiled as she felt him touch her skin, as it lit on passionate fire. "Make love to mah..." She murmured and he nodded as he first kissed her. She felt his life force enter hers. "Steve..." "I love yeas..." He nodded. He kissed her skin at her neck touched her with his strong calloused hands as he felt hers with strength at his skin. "Love...""You..." was all he said as she felt him join with her, she gasped and she gripped him close. She was shaking, almost in cold, or fear, he figured and he kissed her gently.

"Steve..." She muttered as he kissed her "Oh, Steve..." She muttered as he kissed her. "Silver...Lady..." She heard him moan as she felt his body against hers. She smiled as she touched his skin, soft and muscular. Sarra felt it, felt Home. He smiled. His blue eyes, his bright blue eyes drowned her in an ocean. Hers drowned his in dark sapphire blue.

She laid there, as he made love to her again. She made love to him, after, and he relaxed. She smiled. "Easy lover." She murmured and he smiled. They laid there for a while afterwards in each other's arms. He smiled. "You know it would make me crazy to lose you now?" He asked. She blushed deeply. "Stripes..." She muttered he smiled. "I love you." He said. "With every fibre of my being." He said and she blushed.

"Stripes..." he smiled. He kissed her.

She smiled back and snuggled into him. He laid patterns with his fingers on her skin, as she felt his arms his touch, she felt her lover's love about her. "I love you..." She said. She felt his touch, she ached again.

"Belove...d." She muttered and sank against him. He touched her so she hummed power, magyck, and song then accepted his kiss and it exploded. She felt his arms around her, and she sighed in love. He smiled and then his stomach complained that they hadn't eaten in a while and then hers did too. She laughed. They went and had dinner out, and she didn't feel eyes on her constantly. "So, Steve?" She asked. He smiled as he looked at her as he brought the beer glass to his mouth, after he made a swallow of the amber liquid, she said, "Does it feel weird to be here, in this, century?" She asked softly. He nodded.

"Technology not as it once was, strange things happening, Magyck," "Seeing old friends again." She flushed.

He smiled and kissed her hand as she brought it to him and let him touch it softly. "I've seen Logan." She said as she mentioned the old partner they had in 1944 who helped them fight off the Red Skull. "How is he?" He asked.

"He's in Salem, New York, just up from us, at a School, of all places. Xavier's school for gifted Children." She mentioned and his blonde eyebrows went up. "Huh." She smiled. She smiled and closed her eyes. "You alright Lieutenant?" he asked and she smiled. "Yes." She said and smiled back. She felt his kiss at her hand again, and then they ordered desert, and had coffee, and then as they went for a stroll around New York, she smiled as he held her hand.

"Love?" He asked. She smiled. "Just fine, lover." She admitted. He smiled and they eventually made it to the mansion again. She put her arms around his and kissed him. "My big strong man..." She muttered and he laughed.

She smiled. She closed her eyes as she felt his kiss and she nearly melted and then her IPhone went off and she muttered. "Technology." "Bah." he laughed.

She punched his arm and then touched the device with her good hand. She put it to her ear. "Sarra Torrens." She answered.

"Aye, Aye, yes, yes, Awe man! Bloody Hells! Am I gonna have to roast yer spandex suit bro or what?" She asked. Laughter was on the other end of the phone.

"Bro!" She said moments later after he finished saying something. "Oh brother!" She muttered. "Bro! I am so going to have to toast yer Shadow butt!" She muttered and there was male laughter on the other end. "Okay Red Shadow. Phone Zack he'll get a kick out of this, yeah got him introduced to the Avengers. Yeah yeah. I am working with them now. Shadow Silver, if you hear that name that's meah." He laughed again.

"Red Shadow I will toast yer spandex suit the next time I see you if you get into trouble old man." "Jason would be rollin' in his grave and Zordon would be shouting Why at the top of his lungs if he knew what was going on. Not to mention what Trey would say...Bro." He laughed.

"Shadow..." "Okay, Okay Shadow. Stay safe dear one." She heard the same on the other end. "Likewise, I will keep my skin intact, you too dear." She said."Love you." She said. She smiled. "Stay safe O." "Later Shadow." She said and let him go."Damnation..." She muttered and hit her head against the wall.

"Baka!" "Baka, baka baka baka!" "Baka!" She muttered. She moaned as she hit her head against her lover's chest. "Is everything alright?" He asked. She sighed. "Yeah, just Tommy." She muttered. "Got a new set of Spandex, again!" She muttered. He laughed. "What colour this time?" He asked. She laughed.

"Zack's old colour, Black." Steve raised a golden eyebrow. "Gotta tell Zack...He's going to win the pot not if I do first..." She muttered. "How many times Oliver would wind up in Spandex, and what his colour would be, I said Black, and five times, I said before he would hang up his hat." Steve laughed and she phoned Rocky to get the pot of money that was waiting for her to be delivered to her account, and then phoned Zack. "I won the pool. Tommy's changed colour again, Black, and he promised this would be the last time, I believe him. So I won!" She crowed and Zack moaned. "Bro...I am going to have to smite him." He said. Sarra laughed.

"Yep, ye and me both bro." "Alright, alright, keep in touch. I'm fine." "Take care." "Alright? You alright?" "Awe man! I am gonna have to kick Angela's black..." "If you need me ye know where I am. If you need a psychiatrist, call Peter." "Yeah, Peter Venkman, Ghostbuster former Psychiatrist. Good friend of mine, actually." "If yer honest about help from Angela's weird decision, call him. Tell him you know me."

He laughed. "Thanks babe." He said and she laughed. "Welcome dear." She said.

She smiled as she closed her eyes, and turned off her phone. She sighed as Steve came to her and let her lean against him. She felt his strength. "Steve?" She asked quietly. He felt her question in her voice. "Love?" He asked. She smiled. "Thank you, ye saved meah...again." She said as she closed her eyes as she remembered the past. As he did. They had been out and then they went home. They smiled as they went into the mansion. Sarra felt safe again like she hadn't in ages since Jason's death.

They went to their rooms, and smiled as Sarra checked her phones, e-mail, then she went and checked something that she'd felt after moving to the mansion, after she moved her crystal and stuff from the office. Nothing was funky. She then felt Steve's arms around her and she leaned into him. "Steve..." She whispered. He kissed her and she smiled. "Love you big man..." She muttered. He smiled back.

"Love you too, Sliver Lady..." She laughed.

She felt his arms around her and he kissed her. She felt their link stronger. She gasped. He smiled. "Its alright, Lady." She nodded.

"Just wasn't expecting it..." "That's all lover.."She said. She smiled. She kissed him and he kissed her and he made love to her and she sank into his arms. Just a sheet covering her later, she smiled as she watched him try to put some music on her player for them, and she turned it on. "Yer not good with the tech yet love, but we can teach you." "Ye'll be as proficient as me soon." She said. He smiled. "Thanks lover." He said. She laughed.

"I had to learn to be self proficient after Billy left." She said. "He taught me everything I knew." She said in a small whisper. He came to her. "You cry over these people yet they don't over you? Isn't that wrong?" He asked. She smiled.

"Its only wrong, because someone we loved died, and I was that cause as much as Gaskett was." "If he hadn't been trying to save meah..." She murmured. He held her.

"We would've lost more than just you two." He said and she moaned. "Should've been just meah..." She muttered.

"I betrayed twice, I should've just slit my wrists then..." She muttered.

He held her. "Its alright...shhh..." She sank into depression and tiredness. "Steve..." "I am not as strong as Ah once was." She said.

"They took it away from me, mah strength..." She said.

He brought her in his arms. "We will put that back in to you, I promise." She smiled. "Steve..." "I love you..." She said.

She closed her eyes and slept. He smiled and kissed her forhead lips, and then found her cellphone and called Zack.

"She's a mess. Yes. Never seen her this bad." he admitted. He heard swearing over the line. He smiled. "Damn. Alright I'll call Oliver in." He said. Steve smiled.

"Thanks." He said and the phone went off and he turned it off and set it on the table beside her. He stroked her body with his big hands, softly, laid kisses across stressed muscles, and made her try and relax. She relaxed enough to sleep in his arms with no nightmares. She sighed as she felt his arms around her, as if he were cradling her body against him. "S..." She muttered and closed her eyes, then whispered, "Jase..." with a tear to her eyes. He wiped them away from her eyes, and bent over her and cried as he couldn't get the pain from her mind.

She sighed and she closed her eyes, drifting off into slumber she felt his arms around her and she felt safe again. It was okay, she felt for herself. _I can love again..._ She thought and she closed her barrier from her heart down, and Steve felt her loosen her barrier around her heart and he gasped. He brought her into his arms and prayed to the God he knew that she would live with this alright and she would be healing soon.

She smiled as she did, she felt his kiss. She opened her deep blue eyes, and looked at him. "Steve.'' She whispered. "Thank you for helping meah heal..." She said. He smiled.

"Its what I do, Lady Silver..." She smiled.

She relaxed for the first time in an age and she smiled. She opened her eyes, and she smiled, then closed them again and they slept in peace.

Her heart didn't ache like it did the first time she didn't feel Jason in her arms again. Steve held her and calmed her down and she slept, for almost fourteen hours. He didn't leave her side, and she woke up, and she felt his arms around her and she smiled and kissed him awake. "Steve..." She whispered. He smiled and he kissed her.

"Mornin'." he said. She smiled. "Mornin'." She replied. She closed her eyes for a brief second and didn't feel pain. He smiled. "You good Lady?" He asked. She nodded. She smiled and she felt his arms around her and she sighed. "Guess we have to move." She muttered and he moaned. "Love." She laughed. "Yer getting as lazy as I used to be solider..." "C'mon. Tony might actually have something for us to do today, I have a feeling." He moaned.

"It will be fun." She said and he rolled his bright blue eyes and moaned. She punched his chest. "Where's yer sense of adventure?" She asked. He laughed.

"Left it in my striped briefs." He said and she laughed.

He dressed in normal garb and she did too, and they went inside to the inner sanctum of Tony's office at the mansion. "Tony?" She asked.

"Here." He said. He looked like hell.

"Tony...god man when did you last get sleep?" She asked.

"Last month." She rolled her eyes. "Bro Ah am gonna have to smite your overworked brain!" She muttered. He laughed. "Silver..." He complained. She laughed.

"Ye get to bed soon, if ye give us the work." She said as she looked at Steve who nodded.

"Something's up with Asguard, Thor isn't allowed back, we don't know why and there have been sightings of Aurora and her henchaxe dude." She muttered at his words.

"Okay Tone, I've got it covered, Ye get some rest or I'll have Pippa drug yes." Sarra said. He sighed. "Thanks." He said.

"Get it outta yes yet Two Tone." he rolled his eyes.

"Get some sleep damn it." He nodded and went to bed.

Sarra sighed as she closed her eyes, and pinched the bridge of her nose. Steve looked at her. "Love?" She heard his voice bringing her back to peace. She smiled. "Lets get some work done. I'll have to get to my house, gotta get some stuff done so that I can track what happened to Asguard's portal." She said, and she reached back and ran a hand over her back. He got her knots for her and she sank into the touch. "Thank you." She whispered.

He got her relaxed and she smiled. "What are you going to do?" She asked him.

"I will see to our Asguardian friend to see what his father would be so upset about to block him from coming home." Sarra nodded and kissed his cheek and used her teleporting power to get to her house.

Sarra closed her eyes, and leaned against her door, and smiled as then went back and found herself infront of her crystal that was in the table in her work room. She smiled. "Alright dear, lets get some work done." She said. Sarra closed her eyes. She found the portal and then found the pain that was blocking the portal.

_He doesn't trust our stoic friend, he thinks he cares too much about the Earth._ She thought. _Good God, he fears that he fell in love with a mortal woman, and that's all he cares about..._ She thought and then sighed. She touched the portal again,and she screamed from the pain, and in the Mansion, Steve felt her scream from the pain too. "Dear goddess..." She murmured. She collapsed and then felt arms around her. It was Steve. She smiled. "Steve." She said with a whisper.

"I'm here." he said. She closed her eyes.

"Oden doesn't trust him...he thinks he fell for a human woman on Earth..." She said.

She closed her eyes. She felt pain and loss. Then pain. "Gods." She muttered. She closed her eyes. He held her. She smiled and she sank into his arms.

She felt his arms around her as he picked her up bridal style and got her to their rooms. She sighed very deeply. She relaxed in the bed, and Steve had a word with Thor. He cursed. "Oden's son hasn't ever been in love, but I ...must admit I care for someone here. But that would not make me stray from protecting Asguard." Steve nodded.

"I understand big guy. Is there a way you can get in touch with your father?" He asked. Thor contemplated. "Mayhaps. I may have to talk to Sarra when she awakes." Steve nodded. "I'll let her know." He said.

"You've been a good friend for her, Captain. She has perilious few of those and she is afraid to love more because of what happened with Jason..." Steve sighed. "Yes, I know." He said.

"She is afraid if she loses here, and she hurts the team again, she might not live this time. She does not want that." He said. Steve nodded at Thor's words. She smiled in her dreams and she then felt Steve return to her. He smiled and joined her and she sank into his arms as he held her. She smiled as she did, he kissed her, and she felt safe again.

"Steve." She murmured in her sleep. He smiled. "I'm here lover..." She relaxed again. Sarra closed her eyes, and then she opened her eyes and she smiled as he kissed her. "Its alright. Love." Sarra smiled. "Yes," She agreed.

Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes and felt his lips against hers, she snuggled against his arms and chest, and he smiled as she snored softly. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

Sarra closed her eyes, and didn't dream. Sarra opened her eyes, hours later, and streached and felt better. She opened her body, but felt him as he held her. She smiled and sank into him. Sarra closed her eyes, and she opened her bad hand as it ached, against his chest. He gasped and she smiled. "Sorry." She muttered and drew her hand away, but he caught it. She felt his hand shake and he held her hand, accepted it, and kissed it, accepting the part of herself that was broken. "Steve..." She whispered.

He smiled. "Sarra. Its okay." He said softly. "I accept this piece of your broken life." She smiled. "Steve..." "Thank you..." She murmured. He smiled. He dried her dark eyes. "The almighty one needs you assistance, to talk to Oden." Sarra winced. "Crap." She said. "Thor babe, you ask a lot." "Oden does not like me." Sarra smiled. "But if the Oden will answer me, I will talk with him to help Thor. He owes me big time though." Steve chuckled a laugh."The Oden." She grinned.

Sarra laughed, and pulled away, and got in the shower and Steve joined her to help her with her hair, and get the knots out of her body. She smiled. She sank against his touch and felt so much better. He got her sorted and she smiled as she did, she felt his love for her. She sank against his body and kissed him, and he kissed her, and she felt his love for her. "Steve, oh, Steve." he smiled. She let him do what he needed for her for him too, but he just kissed her. She opened her hand, touched him. He made love to her, finally and she smiled, she was safe and relaxed.

She felt safe again. "Steve..." He smiled. He turned the water off, got a towel for them both, dried them off, and then got her laid on the bed again. "Steve..." She moaned. He smiled. "Shhh..." She smiled. He made love to her again, and she moaned. "I...love you Steve..." She said. He smiled.

"I love you too." he said. She smiled and kissed his lips, his temple, his forhead, his lips. He got her relaxed for the first time in an age and she smiled. "Steve..." he smiled. "Its alright I've got you." She smiled. "I have you." She said.

He kissed her and let her go, and she got dressed, and she smiled as he did, and he let her go to see Thor. Thor needed her help he let her go. She went to see her friend, the demi-god. She put her hand on her hip and looked at him. "Well, Oden's son, yer gotten yerself into a big mess again with yer father, and whose here to clean up a demi-god's mess?" he smiled as he turned around and looked at her.

"I owe you greatly if you can talk with my father, Silver Lady." She smiled. "If he will talk with me, he may not, Thor." She said and he sighed and ran a hand through his long glowing locks. "I know. Mayhaps it be for the best?" He considered out loud for a brief second. "Come," She said and went to her office. They went to her crystal. "If I remember the right coordinates to catch him..." She muttered aloud. She found him. "Oden, mighty god, I beseech thee, an audience." She said.

Sarra smiled. "Alright I will hear you." he said. She smiled. "Sir, I have a very confused Oden's son here, and he is very frustrated because we don't know why you have blocked your son from Asguard and he has no idea how to make it up to thee." She said.

"Because he is caring too much over Mithril, and we have no idea how corrupted his soul has become." Oden replied. Sarra rolled her eyes. "Oden, yer son has been loyal to Asguard, as sure as I am standin' here, by all accounts especially because of the mistakes that Ah, have made. Yer son, has made no mistakes, but given his friendship and strength to those who need it." She said. "If the Asguardian hadn't joined the Avengers, we'd all be very very dead by now, and Mithril might be no more, mighty liege."

Oden sighed. "Ye have been having someone at yer ear, liege, and ye not know who to trust, but I have nothing but honest to ye, or the spell ye put on me years ago would've alighted and made me smoking." She said. She smiled sadly.

"Fair in truth, Silver one." He said. She smiled. She opened her eyes and closed them. "Then, the portal will open." Oden said and Sarra breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you mighty Oden," She said.

Sarra smiled as she did, Oden disrupted communications. Sarra looked up at her big Goldielocks. "Well, Oden's son, ye have yer answer?" She asked. He nodded. "Yes Silver one. Thank you for your assistance in this matter, and the next time you need me?" She smiled. "I'll _hollar!_" he laughed.  
"And I will answer." he replied.

She smiled. She closed her eyes. "Take great care Oden's son." She said and hugged him and he hugged her. "Thank be for thee great lady." She rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder and he winced. "Stop it." She muttered. He held her a long couple of moments. She looked up at him. "Thor?" She whispered and he looked like he was going to break down crying. She hugged him. "Oh, Thor." She muttered.

"Its gonna be alright big man, get some rest." She said. He smiled, and let her go. She smiled as she did, she felt him kiss her forhead and let her go. She smiled and she felt his care for her. She went back to Steve. She sighed and he looked at her. "Major crisis averted. Oden's opened the portal to Asguard again." She said. He smiled.

"Thank goodness." He said. She nodded and she felt him take her in his arms. She was quaking. "Its alright..." She smiled. She felt his arms around her and as she felt his arms, he made her relaxed again. She woke up, hours later to her communicator from the Rangers beeping. She swore in two languages. Steve looked at her as she answered her communicator.

"Torrens here, go." She said. She listened to the static. She muttered. She used her computer to boost up the signal. "What is it?" Steve asked. "The Rangers can't connect. Damn something's muckin' up the damn signal. Damn." She muttered and hit the laptop and then disconnected the communicator and went to the Avengers communication system.

Steve was hot on her heels. He wanted to help see her through. She sighed. "Great...big...Balls." She muttered and Steve half chuckled and rolled his eyes and swore all at the same time. She gave him a smile and then called up a complex computer system to see if she could get herself sorted and find someone to talk to.

She smiled grimly as he got her a cup of coffee, and she smiled as he did, and she nodded her thanks as she tried to curse her way through the technology. "C'mon...Billy and Justin's teachin's oughta be better than this...God damn nation..." "Bollocks." She muttered and she got herself sorted. "HAA!" "Here we be goin'." She contacted the Rangers and it was the Astros she got. She waited and smiled as she got a call from TJ Johnston, the Blue Astro Ranger.

"Ho, boy." She muttered. "Teej!" She crowed and she got an answer back. "Silver! You still alive?" he asked. She nodded, as she saw the boy on the screen of her computer, she smiled. "Aye boy blue, true." "You in one piece or do I have to report to Oliver yer broken?" He laughed. "No, everyone's alright." he said and she smiled. "Thank the Goddess for that." he smiled.

He smiled and she asked, "Did ya give me ahollar for some reason laddie?" She queried. He nodded. "We've had some problems. Our new leader, Andros, he's in trouble because his sister's been missing and a lady, named Astronema's been trying to destroy us for some reason, and she seems awefully familiar to Andros, and we fear that she is his sister. Could you do a facial recognition program and check for us?" He asked. She nodded. "No problem boy blue." "You look good in that colour by the way." She said and he laughed.

"Where are you anyways?" He asked. She smiled. "New York, Avengers mansion." He winced. "Tony Stark?" He asked. She nodded. "Aye Laddie." She said with a smile. She sighed as he passed her a rendering picture of Andros' sister and Astronema, "Give me a couple of hours. I'll have answers." She said. He nodded. "Thanks lady." She smiled. "Tell yer Red Ranger that I'll have answers soon, and call back as soon as I get them." She said. He smiled. "Thanks Lady." He said.

She smiled. "Welcome Blue, and tell Pink not to be too hard on her dissapearing man, as he's been doing what she's been doing, working." "I can tell you that Phantom's safe, that's all I can say for now, and that she needs to not worry too much. He'll call eventually." Sarra said with a smile. TJ smiled. "Thanks Lady." She smiled. "Take care Teej. Talk to yas soon." He grinned. "Right." he said.

She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose and started running the facial recognition program and got a 98% match. She swore and phoned TJ back. "Teej, 98% familiarity match, bro. Sorry to say but yer Red's sister is Astronema." He cursed. "Thanks Lady Silver, will you send the information to me?" "I'll need proof." She nodded. "Good luck soldier." She said.

Sarra closed her eyes, and she sighed and Steve got her in a hug. "Thank you, Soldier Rogers." She said and he laughed. "C'mon Lady." He said. She smiled and he led her to a quiet park not far away and they relaxed and she enjoyed the sunshine and slept in his arms. "So how do you know TJ?" He asked.

She laughed. "Well, there was a mission on the Moon, calling all the Red Rangers, minus Jason, and so since Tommy needed help I decided to go. I showed up unannounced, and he was no less than pissed but I explained to him he wouldn't be able to pull his trick off. This was when I was in Tokyo." He winced. "TJ took over as Red Turbo, after Tommy did, and they also asked for Andros, and the others. There were nine, and I knew they wouldn't be able to pull it all off unless they had my help so I tortured Tommy into accepting my help and he did so." Steve chuckled.

"So, I was partnered up with Andros, which was weird, as he never worked with me before. You'd like him. He'd fought like a warrior that was born in the wrong timeframe. With honour and kicked serious ass." Steve smiled and kissed her. She smiled as she kissed him, and she sighed and closed her eyes for a brief second.

She then broke away as she felt something strange. "Huh." She muttered and Steve looked at her. "Silver Lady?" He asked, as she laughed. "Huh. Tony's gonna be callin' us soon." She said and he cursed as their cards lit up. "On our way Tony." She said and she picked up their blanket and they drove back to the mansion. Sarra smiled as they made it in. Sarra took a seat near Steve who gathered her in his arms. "What's going on?" She heard him ask. Tony sighed. "We got information from a source that Hydra's going to attack." Steve went ridged. Sarra gripped his arms. "Damn." Steve drew out.

"When and where?" Sarra cussed out. "Soon, within twenty four hours, and New York." He said. Sarra put her head against Steve's shoulder and moaned. "Hell's bells." She muttered and Steve touched her hand, at which she calmed down. Then there was a 'call' minutes later for Earth's surrender from Astronema. Sarra moaned. "Hells bells." Sarra cursed and called TJ. "Teej?" She asked. "We need help." Sarra nodded.

"As soon as I can, I've got troubles of me own laddie, New York's gonna be under attack soon." She said. He nodded.

"As soon as you, can, twelve hours, Angel Grove's gonna get trashed." She swore. "I won't let that happen Laddie." She said.

"Iknow." Was all he'd say. "Good luck to yeas." She said.

"You too." he said.

She swore as her heart was torn. She got ready for the New York attack and the Angel Grove attack as well, and her communicator ready to teleport her to Angel Grove as soon as the war with Hydra was over. "Lets make this quick." She said. Tony nodded.

"Coming in high at two thousand miles to the East, and at a speed of one hundred knots." She heard. She nodded and she directed her power and focused a blast of equal proportions and blasted it. The machine blasted into tiny tiny bits. Then the next one came up and she went wider, and blasted. Seven more went down in a hail of tiny computer bits. Sarra looked at the information from the telescope, and there were no more. "Damn." "I did it." He caught her as she sagged.

"Steve..." She felt his arms. "Good job love." he said. She smiled. "Thank ye lover..." She muttered and closed her eyes.

"Hells bells, Angel Grove..." She muttered. She sighed as she did, she closed her eyes, and she started to curse. "Balls." She muttered after a tirade of swears that made most of the Avengers blush. Janet Pym came to her. "Go, we got it covered right Tony?" She asked. Sarra smiled. "Thanks guys." She said. Steve made a move and Sarra smiled.

"Alright big man." She said and Thor came to her side. She smiled. "Thor, big man, thank you." she said. Tears were rimmed around her eyes as she tried not to cry. Steve got her in a hug. "Lets go." He said and she nodded and got ready and got Thor and Steve to touch her shoulders. They teleported in. They got to the Astro Megaship and Sarra smiled as she pulled off her helmet. "Kids." She said and got cheers from the former Turbo Rangers and a hug from TJ. "Lets get some work done. The Silver Zeo Zord is still safe, she's in New York, well, here, now.""Made sure that would happen." He smiled. "Thanks Sarra." TJ said and Andros nodded. She then looked at the Silver Astro Ranger. "Ya mind to tell me who this is?" The Silver Zeo asked. The Silver Astro Ranger smiled. "Zhane of Planet KO-35, I helped get Andros here after I was frozen in stasis after an attack from Ecliptor." Sarra cursed. "Hells." Steve coughed.

"Oh, I have my friends who want to help, Steve Rogers also known as Captain America, and my big demi-God friend over there is Thor." "God of lightening and thunder." She said and they saluted and made the Rangers smile and laugh. "We heard from Phantom Ranger, and he's on Triforia helping Trey trying to get out from the Dark Spectre's forces but they've had to force surrender or they'd destroy the populace." Sarra cursed. "Damn." She muttered. "So we're the only ones left." They nodded solomnly. "Zordon?" She asked and TJ sighed. "Been spotted on the Dark Fortress." He said. Sarra cursed again. "Hells." She muttered.

She sighed. "Balls." She swore and the male Rangers, and Steve and Thor blushed. Sarra ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "How can we teleport there without being noticed?" She asked. "Unless your magick can hide something as big as Zordon's tube, we can't do too much." Sarra swore. "Maybe it can. I need a model...Zhane you said yer were in cold Stasis?" He nodded. "Show me." She demanded. "It might be big enough to get Zordon's tube for me to practice on." She said.

Sarra sighed as she did, she closed her eyes, and pinched her nose at the bridge of it. Zhane took her there, and Steve followed. Thor stayed behind to try and help the others with placements of Zord mecha and trying to make sure that the Dark Fortress wouldn't get farther than Saturn.

Sarra sighed as she went inside and looked at the cold storage unit and she cursed and then she looked at Zhane who looked awefully pale. She smiled. "Thank you." She said and touched his face. "Ye've been through hell, yer truth will be answered shortly, young man, ya'll be fine, I promise." He sighed. "Thank you." he said to her and she grinned. She smiled and said, "If you want to go, do." She said. He shook his head no. She smiled. "Alright then." She said and she concentrated and used her power to hide 'Zordon's tube'. It worked. She cheered at that and her head was sweating as she felt ill. Zhane looked at her and called for Steve who came and picked her up in his arms and she felt better. "If I use our link...I'll be fine." She said. He nodded.

"You have access to it lover, use it." She smiled. "Alright lover." She said. She used it and it worked and it hid the monstrosity that was the cold stasis storage unit and Zhane cheered at that. Sarra smiled and nodded at her friend. "Good." She nodded at her work and disappated it. "Long enough for us to get out of there." She thought aloud. The others nodded. Sarra smiled as she did, she closed her eyes.

Sarra felt arms around her as she sagged in relief, "When do we expect them?" She asked. _They will reach Saturn in -05 hours._ DECA their on board AI computer said. "Thanks DECA." Sarra said. Sarra sank against Steve. "I need to rest for a few hours." She muttered. Carlos coughed. "Take my room." He said. Sarra nodded. They went to Carlos' black striped room and she went in and relaxed and felt his hands as Steve rubbed some of the knots out of her shoulders and back. She smiled.

She was safe again. She slept, and he was wide awake for a few minutes and watched her as she slept and she sighed as she rolled her body into his arms and sank into sleep. She woke two hours into the five, and she swore. "Gotta get to work." She muttered. Steve looked at her. "Alright Lady." He said. She smiled as she felt him bring her into his arms and kissed her and she sighed and he kissed her.

"Steve...oh, Steve..." She muttered and smiled, as he kissed her. She had colour back to her cheeks again, she smiled as she did, she felt powerful again. She nodded, and he did too, and they got dressed in their work suits, she used her 'working' robes, long flowy dark grey robes with silver ties at her waist, her long unbound red hair starting to turn white, well, silver white, as she got herself bound in a braid again, she smiled as Steve handed her her weapons, her twin sister swords which she put in her sheathes at the back of her shoulders, and she smiled. Her hands were covered with rings of silver and gemstones. Amythest, labordorite, plain silver bands, and moonstone, and rose quartz. She smiled as her eyes went bright and she didn't need her glasses to see. "Lets ride, Stripes." She said and he smiled, and kissed her. She smiled. She wore silver shoes in a satin finish that were flats and comfortable and she was ready to rock and roll.

Sarra smiled as she did, she closed her eyes, then they went out to the main heart of the ship. Sarra smiled grimly, and looked at Andros. "We're ready, red boy." He laughed. "Good." he said. She smiled. Her forhead was bear of any decoration but her ears were decorated with moonstones cast in silver. She smiled as Steve was covered in head to toe in his Captain America outfit and had his shield. She chortled and rolled her eyes. "They're going to see you a mile away from the rest of us." She said and he laughed.

"That's the point." Thor said. "So that we are the distraction so you can trounce your enemies." She turned to him. "You two absolutely crazy?" She asked incredulously. Sarra closed her eyes and started cursing all their ancestors. Steve smiled. He held her. "Silver..." She heard him cajole. She rolled her eyes. "Yep, totally crazy. That's an Oliver cajole if I ever heard one." She said.

He smiled and she rolled her eyes. "Alright." She said. "Ahright, but I am not impressed." She said. She sighed. "Red space boy, we got what?" He sighed.

"Sweet nothing. Nothings been showing up on sensors." Sarra sighed and cursed at that information and then felt somthing. "They're here..." She drew out in a sing song way. Andros cursed. "Why can't we see them?" He asked and she smiled "Cloaking devices of mass proportion. Space boy needs to watch Star Trek." She complained and TJ laughed. Sarra just rolled her eyes. Then they got to work and Sarra used her energy and broke the spacial cloaking device they were using. She used her Power and smiled. Sarra found her Power at a steady stream and she looked behind her and smiled at her lover. Steve did a good job. She smiled and touched his face for one minute. "Enough..." She whispered, but the whole room heard it. He stopped.

Sarra sighed, as she collapsed for a brief time, and then the Dark Fortress showed up and they went to work on finding their way through the sheilding and getting inside. The others helped them and Andros and Sarra and Cassie and Carlos found him in the main bridge room of the Dark Fortress. "Zordon?" Sarra asked.

_Sarra, Silver Zeo Ranger,it is good to see you._ Sarra nodded. "Likewise, Z man, we're gonna get ye outta here. Just hang in there."

_Destroy my tube, Silver Zeo. Its the only way to heal the evil in this world._ Sarra shook her white head. "Not happening. I have a plan, Z man and it is going to work, ya just have to trust me. If ye trusted me before trust me again, old man, Tommy would never forgive me if we lost you." He smiled.

_Alright. I trust you._ He said. She smiled. "Thank you my friend. Now, I need you not to say anything more for a while, its our secret weapon." She said.

He nodded. She smiled as she used her power, and hid Zordon. TJ managed to get to her side and catch her. "Thanks dear." She muttered. He smiled. "Your boy is waiting." She smiled.

"Lets get goin'." She then was stopped by Astronema and Sarra cursed and used her Power, and knocked her out. Andros caught her and smiled and then faced off Ecliptor. Zhane held Astronema aka Karone. He got her on his back. Sarra smiled as she got herself organized. She smiled as she got herself organized and they all got on the MegaShip.

Sarra sighed as she got Zordon off the ship and onto the MegaShip, and she looked over at Astronema and smiled at Zhane and Andros. "If you two work together to get her back home, that would kill her programming." She said. She sagged against Steve's shoulders as he held her in close to him, bridal style. Zhane and Andros nodded.

Sarra smiled at the two, and she smiled, she watched as they worked on bringing her out of it. It was Andros and Zhane's tears that brought her back. She turned blonde, and she opened her blue eyes. "Andros?" She asked. He gasped "Karone!" Zhane smiled. "Zhane!" She asked and he smiled.

"Karone." They hugged her. Sarra sank into Steve's arms. Sarra then looked at the Dark Fortress and then looked at the thousands of little planet chomper spaceships. Sarra got out of Steve's arms for a brief moment, and started to glow. "Sarra!" The others cried. She glowed so brightly, that she looked at the Dark Fortress and the surrounding area and then expanded her wave to concentrate on the universe, and she blasted her power, and Steve caught her. "Sarra!" he cried and she opened her eyes, and smiled.

"The world...no the universe is safe again." She said softly. She sank against Steve again who was so proud of his woman. He kissed her and she smiled. "Gods." She muttered and sank against his skin as he held her. She sighed as she did, and he kissed her forhead and lips and said, "Rest." He rumbled. She smiled. "Thanks Stripes." She said and he smiled. She smiled as she closed her eyes and they got back to Earth. She opened her eyes two hours later, and looked at Andros. "So what are you going to do?" She asked. "Go back to KO-35." She nodded.

"Just, remember you've got someone who damn well cares about you and if you go, she might decide to go with you. Just take that into consideration. Ashley loves you." She said. He nodded. "I will think about it." He said. She clapped her hand on his shoulder. "Good." She said and went to talk to Zordon. _You have done something most people won't even consider doing. I am so proud of you._ She smiled.

"It be what I do, Zordon, help the world, universe included." She said. She smiled. "So where for ya now old man?" She asked.

_Eltare I think._ He said and Sarra nodded. "Good." "Tommy will be pleased, he's got another team, by the way." Zordon sighed.

"Its not so bad this time, he's a mentor this time like you, but no tube." She said as she knocked it. He smiled. He laughed. _Good to know. It will keep him on his toes._ Sarra nodded.

_And what for you now?_ He asked. She shrugged. "I'll stay in New York help the Avengers, be with Steve..." "If he'll have me, and go from there until I am Called again." She said with a smile.

She smiled. She smiled and felt someone behind her and relaxed. "Steve." He came to her side. "Of course I'll have you, lover." She whimpered and nodded. "Lover." She said. He smiled.

He kissed her and she sank into his arms and he looked at Zordon. "I will treat her with nothing but the greatest respect, and love, Zordon." He said.

_I expect nothing left from the man that saved the universe over and over. _Zordon said and he smiled.

Sarra smiled and held him and grinned as he held her, in safety and love. They went to the others after they made their plans, and Andros pulled her aside. "I'm gonna stay. Earth is my home too." Sarra punched his shoulder with her good fist. "Good man." She said, and he winced.

She smiled as she did, they got home. "Home guys!" she told the others. She saw the Earth. Then Karone was beside her. She looked scared and Sarra squeezed her waist and arm. "Its okay, Karone, trust me, you weren't in control of yourself, it wasn't your idea to attack, not really, the warping of your mind, the brainwashing, and the reprogramming, People will understand. Trust me." She said and her eyes went dark.

Steve touched her shoulder. "She once worked for Mondo, when she didn't know that it would tear her apart." He said and Karone's green eyes flared. "I see." Then Sarra smiled as they left, after they got back to NASA. Sarra smiled as she left the world in good hands. She hugged her friends. "Call me Teej." She said.

He smiled and he nodded. She gave Cassie a hug. "It will get better." She said and grinned as an invisable shadow came and saw her. He smiled and took her in his arms. Sarra nodded. She got herself organized and she felt better again. Then Thor and Steve joined her and they went back to New York. And she stayed.

The End


End file.
